


Field Day!

by owzy



Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, JohnKun are married, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Parents AU, Toddler! Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: Jisung's kindergarten Field day and his parents are supportive as ever
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Field Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a short drabble I worked on while trying to de stress myself! Will probably work on this series to take breaks from Irregulate lmao. 
> 
> They will be really short, like 1k words each. I'll try to write in the other members in Jisung's daily life though I haven't really planned anything yet. This was just a sudden outburst of idea I had one time.

_Don’t be late!_ Was what Kun called out right before he left for work earlier in the morning. Johnny brushed it off and deemed that it was far too early to start the day or even wake Jisung up. But of course, he went back to bed. Of course, he slept through his alarm. Of course, it was already past eight am when he woke up. But the cherry on top of it all was that it was his own three-year-old son barging in his bedroom asking him _Dada, don’t I have to be in school by now?_

And to make things worse, by the time he and Jisung arrived at the local kindergarten, it was already eight forty six am and they were already sixteen minutes late. But nothing will compare to the angered face Kun welcomed Johnny and Jisung with.

“What happened to not being late?” Kun asks in disbelief while taking Jisung in his arms.

“Baba!” Jisung greets his dad.

“We’re not that late!” Johnny reasons. “Just a little late!”

“Just a little late?”

“At least we’re here?”

“I can’t believe you.” He whispers to Johnny as the head teacher, Mr. Lee, speaks into the microphone.

“Alright, children! It looks like we’re all here! Let’s gather up here on stage for the oath taking!”

As soon as Jisung hears this, he quickly struggles to get out of Kun’s grip. “Baba, Dada! I have to go now!” He squeaks at his parents.

“Okay, go on!” Kun puts down Jisung and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Make Baba and Dada proud, okay?”

“Euhm!” He chirps. Johnny squats down and gives a kiss on Jisung’s cheek as well.

“Go get ‘em big boy!”

Jisung gives them a big smile and walks on ahead to join his other classmates.

“Did you bring him extra diapers like I told you to?”

“You reminded me like three times this morning. It’s all there in his backpack.”

“What about his sippy cup?”

“It’s there, too.”

“Did you pack him an extra set of clothes?”

“I did! Will you stop worrying too much? It’s not like he’s leaving for college!”

“It’s his first field day! There’s so many things that could go wrong!”

“There you go again; being pessimistic!”

“I’m just scared, okay?”

“Have a little faith in Sungie, alright? He’s a big boy now!”

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Kun coos as he looks at his son. “I can’t believe he’s wearing that baseball tee again.”

“Hey, he picked it out for himself. It’s probably his favorite shirt.”

“It probably is.”

The parents were then told to take a seat on the tented area of the field while the toddlers go and get ready. The first game was a sack race and Jisung was first on the line. The whistle blows and the players all put their legs one after the other inside the sack. Jisung was the first to finish this and proceeded to hop forward.

“Oh, oh! He’s first! Kun, look! He’s first!” Johnny commentates as he stands up. Kun can’t help but smile at his husband being so engrossed in kindergarten sack race.

Jisung hops along ahead the other players and was the first to make a u turn around the cone and head back to the starting line. Once he crosses over it, he quickly removes the sack from his legs and passes it along to the next player of their team.

“Sungie! You did great!” Johnny calls out through the noise. Luckily, Jisung was able to hear it and give his dad a big smile in response. Best to say Johnny’s heart melted into a puddle then and there.

Unfortunately, Jisung’s team places second but Kun was quick to send encouraging words to his son to not make him sulk on it longer. _It’s okay baobei, you’ll get first place in the next game, alright?_

After two more games, it was snack time and the children were all told to go back to their parents during this time. Kun welcomes Jisung in his arms as the toddler runs up to him, sneakily pinching Jisung’s diaper to make sure it wasn’t full yet. He seats Jisung next to Johnny as Johnny takes out Jisung’s snacks.

“Are you having fun, bub?” Johnny asks his son as he hands him a sandwich.

“Euhm! It was a bummer though that we didn’t win in the sack race.” Jisung pouts.

“Ah, what did I tell you? You’ll win the next game, didn’t I? And look, you did!” Kun cheers as he pokes the straw for the juice box.

“Yeah, we did!” Jisung says as he takes a bit from his sandwich.

“Well, you better eat up if you wanna win all the games, okay?” Johnny holds out a thumbs up for Jisung.

“Okay!” Jisung connects his thumb to his dad.

The last game of the day was the relay race. Jisung was grouped with Sungchan, Jaemin, and Taehyun. Jisung would run last for his team this time. All he has to do was grab the tube from the previous player and run to the finish line. Kun knows Jisung can do this. He’s seen Johnny and Jisung practice for this for a couple days now. He can do this. The whistle blows and Taehyun runs to the half midway point where Jaemin was. Taehyun runs a little slower to Johnny’s liking but he’s confident that Jisung can catch up to them. When Taehyun passes on the tube to Jaemin, things sped up quite a bit and before they know it he’s reached Sungchan. When Sungchan reaches Jisung’s post, Jisung was already antsy and almost misses when Sungchan hands him the tube. But he quickly manages to catch it mid fall and run ahead. Despite their slow start, Jisung was able to quickly catch up to the rest. And with only a few feet left, Jisung catches up to the other players and sets a few inches of distance over them before crossing the finish line. The whistle blows and Jisung’s team wins the relay race. Johnny and Kun run over to Jisung and Johnny picks his son up and twirls him a few times before placing Jisung on his shoulder.

“You did it, Sungie!” Kun congratulates his son.

“Did you see how I ran, Baba? I outran all of them!” Jisung boasts. “Did you see, Dada?” He looks down at Johnny.

“We saw, bub! You did great!” Johnny cheers.

After the medals and trophies were handed out and it was time to go home, Jisung was already out like light on Johnny’s chest.

“He’s probably so tired.” Kun says as he packs their stuff.

“Hey, if I ran like the speed of light back there, I would be too.”

“That’s true.” He puts on Jisung’s backpack and takes one last glance at their spot to make sure they didn’t leave anything behind.

Once they were in the car and Jisung was safely secured in his car seat, they start the arduous drive back home.

“Can’t believe you were late!” Kun scolds once they were stuck in traffic.

“In my defense, my phone somehow ended up under the bed and I couldn’t hear the alarm.” Johnny defends while looking at his husband.

“Of course, you’d say that. Didn’t you say that also on his first day of school?”

“Hey, now!” Johnny starts. “That was on Sungie! He wouldn’t wake up!”

“You couldn’t just pry Mr. Hamster out of his hands?”

“And wake up my son from his peaceful sleep?” Johnny says, scandalized.

“You’re insufferable.” Kun deadpans.

“Only for you, my love.” Johnny teases as he takes Kun’s hand and kisses it.

“Oh, you.” Kun looks at Johnny and a blush forms in his cheeks.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Only because you’re handsome.” Kun laughs.

“See this is why I married you.” Johnny takes one last kiss on Kun’s hand as the light turns green.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me here lmao
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/jeongjaehyeonie


End file.
